Wizarding World take 2
by Lucks shadow
Summary: The Earth is Dying, and there's nothing they can do to stop it. Will a couple of strangers from the stars help Harry potter and his friends and Family escape this fading world, and will a new Wizarding World rise in it's place. "Update sorry I'll be posting next week, tests an finals are annoying."
1. Chapter 1: Grey side of the Force

**Disclaimer:I own neither franchise (I wish I did) and I do this for my own amusement.**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Hello, first fic so I hope I'm going to be off to a good start. Comments and feedback are appreciated, trolls are encouraged, I'd love to delete your emails. :) This may have some op wizards, but I like that kind of stuff, so here we go!**

Chapter 1: The power of the Grey Side

The magic of earth was dying. Harry could feel it draining from the planet's core, and with it, the wizards lost their cores. All the efforts of muggle and magic folk alike could not stem the tide. The trees wilted, the birds stopped singing, and even the air seemed to be giving up, stale and tasting of smoke. He thought back to what had started this

The wizarding world had decided that after the war with Voldemort, keeping the magical and muggle world's separate wasn't good for either's health. They decided to reveal themselves to the rest of the world's population. Different people had different reactions, Christians influenced people to think of magic as the devil's work, but the pope cast a tickling charm on the clergy and the opposition trickled into nothing. Magic and technology started to both bloom, with one supporting the other, Instant transportation was invented by Hermoine, and poverty wiped off the map. All in all, it seemed like the citizens of earth were going to enter a golden age, when disaster struck.

A group of death eater fanatics, funded by the old pureblood regime, released a magical virus that attacked only muggles, and left wizards and all other flora and fauna alive. It swept the world in a matter of days, killing every muggle on the planet, devastating the widowed witches and wizards left behind. They were quickly found and sent through the veil, but what none of them realized was that by killing all those innocents, the earth had lost most of it's soul. By tipping the balance, and changing the population from billions to a mere 3 million, their beloved earth lost its connection to the force, the well of magic that wizards and witches used. What they didn't know wa their luck was about to change.

Soon after the disaster, a strange vessel appeared out of the sky, crashing into the Thames River. Harry, as the newly elected president of the Magical World Council, went out to meet the strange new vessel with a guard of Aurors. Out of the metal ship came smoke and two men, with brown robes, similar to monks. As they walked forward to meet Harry, he noticed silver tubes on their belts. Harry spoke "I hope you're here in peace, we just finished a rather long war, and I would rather not be here for the next one." The Jedi were shocked these primitive-seeming humans could speak basic, but quickly recovered. "Hello Mr. Potter, I am Master Qui-gon Jin of the Jedi order, and this is my padawan, Obi-wan Kenobi. May we ask how you can understand us, you are not registered as a republic planet. In fact, we only knew how to get here from the direction of the force." Harry smiled, "I guess we have a lot to talk about, let's meet in my office."

He led them through the streets, mostly empty of life. "Why are there so many buildings, but so little life?" asked Kenobi. Harry's face deepened, his eyes taking on a haunted look. "Recently, a great portion of our population was wiped out, leaving only magic users." When he saw their confused expressions, he explained "Our planet used to have a huge population of people, say 7 billion. Of that number, only 3 million remain." Their horrified faces showed they were unfamiliar with massacres of that level, and were sympathetic to their catastrophe.

"Tell me, you mentioned magic users, are they somehow connected to the force?' Asked Qui-gon. "We call our power magic," said Harry, "And it is capable of removing countries from the map, and creating a feast befitting a king." The two Jedi were again shocked by these people, their grasp of the force was limited, and to have this much power was unthought of! "If you'll step through here," Harry asked, snapping them out of their thoughts. They were standing in front of a rather plain building, the aurors following them waving sticks in the air to seeming cut through a force field unlike any they had ever seen. They passed through, feeling a shiver of the force as they entered the building, alien but familiar. They followed Harry into his office, and sat down while he puttered away at a strange pot. He came over to them a couple minutes later, floating the pot in front of them, and they began to talk.

It took them many hours, and many more pots of tea, for Harry and the two Jedi to understand the other's world. Harry was fascinated by their ships and the Jedi's role in the universe, while Obi-wan was itching to try to pick up a wand, and to see the many amazing things the magical world had to offer. Quin-gon was wary of the new way of using the force, but found the magical creatures and plants amazing, and was hoping on going to this "Forbidden forest" before he left.

"So you mean to tell me you came because a couple of old, Jedi sensed the death of our planet?" Qui-gon nodded, "We came to see if we could help you find a new home, Mr. Potter. eventually this planet will become uninhabitable, but you can come back to visit if you wish." Harry was astounded. "Where would you move us?" Obi-wan responded "there's a planet not far from here, maybe 10 light years away, that is almost a twin to your current planet. No one else wanted to try to move there, because of the creatures saturated in the force, but we know now from you they are magical creatures. The Jedi order had hoped to make a temple there, so if you wish you could have your children learn the Jedi way, as well as your magic."

Harry sat back, in deep thought. He knew that it was taking longer and longer for wizards cores to refill, and he and Hermione had theorized that eventually they would lose their magic entirely. They had tried everything, the Longbottoms, Neville and Luna, tried using the family's earth magic to try and heal their home, with the power of the rest of the wizarding world. It had cost them a week of power, and done nothing to save them. Every wizard tried every spell they could think of, Harry thought he had seen Ron try an episkey just pointing at the ground. Even he, who no longer needed a wand because of his mastery of the deathly hallows, needed a minute to refill from a spell as simple as lumos.

"We're not sure how to move such a large population, but we hope to get you entire race to the new planet in 20 years, if it is possible." said Qui-gon, snapping Harry out of his trance. "No, that won't be the problem, just get a few of us to the new planet, and we'll take it from there" he said, smirking at their confused expressions. "Are you sure, how will you move so many people over ten light years, you have yet to crack space travel!" said Obi-wan, looking at Harry like he had a screw loose. Harry simply replied "Magic" and moved on. "If you wish, master Jedi, we could arrange a tour of some of our world's magical centers, while I meet with the council." "We'd love to" replied Obi-wan quickly, earning a glare from his master.

"If it's not too much trouble, we'd be honored to see your home, and I hope your council choose wisely," Qui-gon said, and sighed at his apprentices barely controlled glee. "You have brought us a chance, a bit of light at the end of the tunnel. You hopefully have saved our people, it's the least we can do" replied Harry, beaming that the thought that, maybe, there was hope for his family, and his people, after all.

 **So, that's it, I hope you liked it., If I was wrong in any star Wars trivia, please be gentle in comments, I'll try to get better as we progress.**

 **P.S. Let me know if this is worth keeping up**


	2. Chapter 2: Council of Pointy Hats

**Hello again, thanks you so much for the comments, and I'll respond to the problem that came up. Sorry about the numbers thing, I edited it to what I wanted, 2 million, which is still significant but shows how many still died. I hope that this chapter has fewer mistakes. I think that a chapter a week is probably the rate I'm comfortable with. Anyway, I need to decide, what's Harry's relationship going to be?**

 **Draco-Harry**

 **Ginny-Harry**

 **Other?**

 **Let me know what you think down below!**

Harry, as of now, was about to strangle his fellow council members. After the Tragedy, the remaining Wizards and Witches made a council to govern what was left of their meager population. It helped that now they could use Gates, ways of moving instantly from one place to another, to get to meetings. Harry had quickly convened the council, with a representative from each continent. His place on the council, since it was almost impossible to kill the master of death, was as Head of State, and adviser.

He looked around, noting that each of the councilors reacted differently to the news. The councilor from Europe, Hera Alanis, was distrustful of people showing up right after the Tragedy and offering aid. The councilor from Africa Abiyoye Harman was of the opinion that we should stay, and that we would lose our connection to magic if we left our planet. The councilor from North America, Jon Landon, was happy that they now had a chance to save their people, Olivia Chardon from Australia agreeing with him. The only two who had yet to voice their opinion were Fen Wu from Asia, and José Lopez from South America.

"How do we know we can trust these 'Jedi'?" asked Hera, "We know nothing of where they come from, and right now we're more vulnerable than ever before. Why should we bet our civilization on the words of a couple monks?"

"What other choice do we have?" asked Harry. "We've tried every ritual, every cleansing, every bit of magic we could think of. Nothing is working, and our plant is dying. They're offering us a new planet, literally soaking with magic, and an opportunity to start over."

"For all we know our magic is tied to this world, if we leave we may lose our magic." Countered Abiyoye. "I know none of my people would be willing to leave to become magic less, leave our heritage for nothing."

"And what use is your heritage when our magic is fading, and the land is dying. The magic in our wards, our buildings, even our schools are failing. We've already lost Illvermory, The School of South Wales, Mahoutokoro and Beauxatons. Soon Castelbruxo and Uagadou will fall, even Hogwarts eventually. If we wish to survive, then we must leave, to our new home among the stars."

Harry sighed, leaning back in his chair as the others processed his rant. "The Jedi told me the planet they found for us is almost identical to our own, and if that's true then hopefully we can survive and thrive there, and it's magic will be compatible with our own."

"What of these Jedi," asked Fen, causing the rest of the gathering to look at her. "Can we trust them?"

"I hope so," Replied Harry. "I used passive Legilimency on them when I interviewed them, they were telling the truth."

"Then we have a bigger problem, yes?" said José. "The Jedi are averse to anything they consider dark, and although most magic can be used for good, it is easily turned to evil. From what you tell us, there are two sides to this galaxy. The side of the light, who consider emotions to be dangerous. They cut all attachments, and train to guard the galaxy. Then there are these "Sith," the Dark, who use only negative emotion for raw power. We sit solidly in the middle, using emotion is part of magic, and magic is fed by emotion. Both could consider us a threat, but both could also try to take advantage of us."

Harry pondered on his comments, knowing what he said was true. "From what I can tell, the Jedi only want peace, and although they may be, uncomfortable, with our magic, they would be tolerant of us, even friendly if we help them understand it. However, the sith are more likely to try to control us, and when they fail, to try to annihilate us."

"So what can we do to protect ourselves from enemies who fly in ships in the sky?" asked Jon.

"Not much using technology," said Harry, "But with magic we may find a answer."

"What do you want us to do, cast a planet wide Fidelius charm?" scoffedd Abiyoye.

"Nothing that drastic," replied harry, "Maybe repelling charms that work only on those who mean us harm, asteroids set to transfigure into warriors in orbit around the planet. We literally have endless ways of defense, once we get there."

"So, shall we vote on it?" asked Fen.

The council agreed, and the votes were cast. Harry didn't vote, since he brought the issue to the council. Five lit wands later and the plan was given the go ahead. Harry potter, Hermione and Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Neville and Luna Longbottom would travel with the Jedi to the planet. If they could connect to the planet, then Hermione would set up Gates to let the population move to the new world.

"Now, we just have to pick up the Jedi, and hope they didn't manage to get into any trouble.," remarked Harry, just as Hermione, who had volunteered to be their tour guide rushed through the open Gate into the room.

"Harry, you may want to see this," said Hermione, a hint of annoyance in her voice. This caused Harry and the other council members to quickly adjorn the meeting, and follow her through the Gate. Few could piss off the Head of Magical Research and Technomamcy, but when they did, it was usually interesting enough to warrant a look.

 **And that's it for now. Post below with comments(I probably made a lot of mistakes), so I expect more than one to be criticizing. Thank you for reading, and I hope to post again in a week.**


	3. Chapter 3: Jedi Trouble

**Hello, sorry it took a little longer this week, but I am able to post now! This will be a bit rushed, so sorry if it's short. I recently had a death in the family, and couldn't find the energy to continue until now. Oh, and Fred's alive, I hated that she separated twins. I own nothing but the story idea and the extra characters I make.**

'It seems kids are the same everywhere' thought Harry wryly. Immediately after he walked through the portal, he saw that Obi-wan had used his half of the money Harry gave the two Jedi on Wizardly Wheezes. Although the shop had fallen early into the crisis, the Weasley twins had kept their product lines up and running, but it seems Obi had bought them out of stock. Qui-gon was looking on as his apprentice tried to fly as a giant canary, reading a book on the Dark arts. He was fighting to keep his grin from appearing, but Harry could see the mask starting to slip.

"Having trouble with the Padawan?" asked harry?

"Yes, he seems to have found a new way to both confuse and annoy me," replied Qui dryly, putting down his book as the other council members joined Harry. "I'm sorry that this is the first you see of the Jedi order, Obi is usually so well behaved." He said, glancing at the youth who was now attempting to make other body parts but his head appear with a weasley hat.

"It's good to see we have things in common, teenagers rarely behave here" Replied Olivia, smiling as a group of children joined him, causing havoc in what remained of the Alley.

"Anyway, good news, we have been given the go ahead to bring Myself, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, and my Wife Ginny on this little outing. We will determine if the planet can harbor our magic, and if it does then we will begin the evacuation immediately."

"Again, how are you going to evacuate a planet without the use of Space Travel" aske Qui-gon, a little more than a bit annoyed at these cagey wizards refusing their help.

"We have a safer and more efficient way, but we won't show you until we are certain we can trust you, and your Galactic republic" replied Harry.

Qui Gon bristled, but calmed down when he saw that they were just being cautious, and that it was likely Harry himself had no qualms about them.

"Daddy!" a red bullet smacked into Harry's chest as his daughter Lily tackled her dad, while two black haired missiles followed their sister.

"I tried to hold them back, but they had to see their daddy talking to the 'Alien'" said Ginny, laughing as she saw Harry attempting to dislodge his kids, but they were having none of it. "I was just bringing them on a walk when your patronus Arrived, so I packed what we'd need and alerted the others."

Qui Gon, already fazed by the energetic younglings, jumped and activated his lightsaber When Ron, Luna, and Neville apperated next to him.

"Whoa, easy" said Ron, eying the saber with some awe. "I wouldn't want to mess up my chances of getting those for the Auror corps."

Harry grinned, Hermione had rubbed off on her husband, he was always looking for ways to improve the department, and a sword that could cut through anything was now on top of his list.

Qui Gon retracted the saber, while Harry saw Obi doing the same. "I'm sorry, I was not made aware you could teleport" he said, looking at Harry.

"Not exactly something we think of as abnormal, i must have forgot." said Harry, but he was lying through his teeth. He wanted to see what the Jedi's reaction was to danger, and since he had only risen his saber in defense, he earned another mark of trust from Harry."

"We may as well head of now," said Luna, "the Mugwarts aren't friendly off the planet."

Everyone but the Jedi took this in stride, but the two had enough tact to wait and see.

"Obi, give away the last of those items, and come with us back to the ship." Qui gon's harsh words cut through Obi's euphoria, and he quickly set his purchases in his sack and followed the group who walked quickly to the smoking ship.

"Sadly, the ship is unable to be repaired here," said Obi. "We are waiting for our distress call to be answered, but it could take a week, seeing how far out we are."

"Nonsense," said Abiyoye, drawing his wand, and muttering "Reparo" at the ship. Almost immediately, the materials floated back into place, leaving the craft looking like it had just come fresh from the shipyards. "I hope you have a successful journey" he said, as the search Party entered the Spaceship."

"We'll see you in a couple days" said Harry, smiling as he saw his fellow council members Apparated away, probably to watch from a distance. He helped Nevill load all their luggage into the craft, then went forward to the Cockpit, where the Jedi were deep in discussion with Hermione on the mechanics of Space travel.

"As interesting a conversation as this seems," said Harry, startling the trio "If I let you go on for much longer we'll never get Hermione to let you fly the ship. Are we ready to leave?"

'Yes," said Obi, who was still slightly shaken by the ease at which a single wizard had repaired their (Small) shuttle. "We can leave imdeatly."

"Well then," said harry, looking up at the sunny sky, "Shall we get started?"


	4. Chapter 4: Their new Home

**Well, third chapter, thank you if you've been following the story, and I hope this chapter is as good as the last three. Just saying, I will be skipping forward in time, but I had no idea how to fill an entire ride there. Anyway, I own nothing, and I hope this ends well!**

" **hello"=Basic**

' **hello'=thoughts/legilimens**

" _ **hello**_ **"= Alien language**

Harry stared out into the void, hoping to god that it wasn't Hermione's turn to cook dinner. Although the Jedi had a kitchen droid, the Wizards balked at the new foods that were given to them, and everyone but Ron and Luna couldn't finish their plates. Luna for some reason liked the food, and Ron, well, he was Ron. After that, they had taken to cooking their own meals, and shared some of Earth's delicacies with the two Jedi. Hermione, though, wasn't able to cook a omelet to save her life.

Harry shuddered a the the thought of the failed breakfast, renewing his prayer and heading towards the kitchens. The group had been in Hyperspace for 4 days, and the Wizards were able to get up to date on the running of the Galaxy. Apparently, their hopefully new planet was on the edge of the Outer Rim, a area of space that was frequented by pirates, smugglers, and all other types of criminals. The reason their planet had not been colonized was it's strange connection to the force. Some of the plants and animals there had abilities that scared off potential inhabitants, but the Jedi Order planned on using that to keep their Temple a secret. The wizards recognized some of the creatures, like Phoenixes that could pop anywhere in an instant, but others were new. Neville and Hermione were salivating to get their hands on a couple, to test for potions ingredients.

What Harry was happiest to find, though, was the fact that outside of the earth's atmosphere a wizard's core and magic was once again able to fill completely and quickly. Apparently the mass genocide had tainted the force-presence of the planet, so it affected those connected to the force heavily. Although they weren't as powerful as they were before, they were able to use magic without exhausting their core in one spell.

Harry was snapped out of his pondering as he slammed into the love of his life, Ginny Potter. "The Jedi are calling us to the conference room," she said,"dinner's on hold." They turned down the hallway and headed to the main communications hub.

"We called you here to tell you that we'll be dropping out of hyperspace soon. We'll reaching the planet within the hour." said Qui. "There are already Jedi on the planet preparing the site for the temple, but except for the wookie workers, the planet is now your's."

"Wookiees?" asked Ron, "What are they?"

"Well," said Obi, "Wookiees are giant bipedal furry beings, capable of living for up to 400 years of age. They are known for being extremely proficient with technology, and are hard workers. They are popular in the slave trade, and although the practice was outlawed it's still used in the outer rim."

The wizards looked at each other, thinking about the sasquatches of their home world. Did the universe have other magical sentient beings?

A brief burst of light later and they saw from above a veritable paradise. With two moons, the planet was more blue than green, but still had five major continents spread across the vast seas. Two ice-capped poles completed the picture, reminding them of their dying home.

"It's perfect" all the wizards whispered.

"I thought up until now this was a dream, but I can't possibly be making this up" said Neville.

"I just can't wait to see if the crumpled horned-snorlack's are down there" said Luna, looking happily down at the watery pearl.

"Imagine all the new types of food we'll find" said Ron, earning him a smack from his wife.

"And all the different flora and fauna," said Hermione, already planning how best to search the entire planet.

Harry just looked down, seeing in his mind's eye a bustling world, full of magic and mischief (Courtesy of the twins), a home for the family he had, and new chance for his world.

"Let's go already!" shouted Ginny, shocking her family out of their daydreams.

The two Jedi exchanged amused glances at their friends reactions, but piloted the ship towards the planet, heading for the Construction site of the new Jedi temple.

Once they landed, they headed into the first floor of the half done temple, while the Wizards reveled in the power they felt sweeping into them.

"It's like we were given a thousand pepper up potions!" exclaimed Ron, casting a flower charm and getting a bouquet.

"We need to see how powerful we'll be if we move here." said Harry, already thinking of a perfect way to both test their power, and thanking the Jedi for their help. Eyes alight with mischief, he turned to his fellow witches and wizards. "How many of you know the building charm?" he asked them. They looked at him in confusion for a couple seconds, then followed his gaze to the temple, and grins started to appear as they readied their wands for the light show that was about to start.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (/) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Qui-gon and Obi-wan headed to meet master Korolla, who was in charge of the construction of the new temple. "Master Korolla," said Qui-gon, bowing as the older Wookie turned to face them "How goes the construction of the temple?"

" _As well as can be expected, it will still take a full year before it is ready for Jedi to come here_ " growled Korolla. " _May I ask why I feel six powerful Jedi wandering around outside? I thought the temple was to be a secret._ "

"We found a planet of force users!" shouted Obi, earning himself a glare from his master. "They need a planet with a strong connection to the force, so we gave them this one, master" he added hastily.

"We got the permission from the council first" said Qui-gon, forestalling the question from Koralla. "They want to be able to keep an eye on these, wizards, and believe that they could be a force for good."

" _How many will be coming, and how will they arrive_ " huffed Korolla, seemingly unaffected by this news.

"We estimate 2 million, and we don't know, they would only say "magic" when we asked" replied Qui-gon, slightly annoyed to be out of the loop.

Korolla was about to respond when surprised and angry wookiee yells began to fill the entrance hall. A second after that, a wave of force energy swept through the group of jedi, causing them to draw their sabers and run to help the endangered wookiees. When they reached the entrance, though, they stopped, and stared at the scene that was unfolding in front of their eyes. A group of the force-users were waving sticks around, chanting in a unknown hypnotic language, repeating "œdeficeem duram." The wookiees who were working on the temple were now floating down or already standing on the ground, directed by the rest of the group as the temple started to form on it's own. Stone melted into place, towers and pillars floated to their places, windows fit themselves comfortably in their slots. Soon, the temple stood done, a year's worth of work done, while the other people there gaped at the wizards and witches in awe.


	5. Chapter 5: The World Begins

**Happy Mother's day! Thank you for the comments, and to reply to Light Lord Cybergate(awesome name by the way) the Jedi are more than they appear. Their raw power is on par with a mage wizard, Sith are about the same. What they lack is imagination, but they've been keeping peace and causing chaos respectively in the Republic since before the Egyptians created staves. Anyway, hope you enjoy this; I'm sure having fun manipulating their destiny! Anyways, I own nothing, so let's begin!**

Harry was amused by the Sasquatch's and their jedi friends expressions, he suspected they had done a year's work in a minutes time. "Come one now, stop gaping, and tell us where we can put our stuff!"

As the wookiees and humans respectively snapped out of their trances, the Sasquatch's growling in amusement, the jedi pulling on their peaceful mask's. Neville, fascinated by these "wookiees" went and tried speaking Sasquatch to one of the workers.

" _Hello friend,"_ he growled, startling the wookiee, who had thought humans couldn't speak their guttural language.

" _You speak?_ " asked master Korolla " _Not many know our language, and apparently your planet has never contacted the outside galaxy._ "

" _We have a group of your kind, lighter in hair color, on our home world. They taught us to speak, but they tell us little about their heritage, they only repeat 'starglazed'"_ replied Neville, gaining roars and barks from the surrounding wookiees.

Qui-gon was surprised to see the usually stoic Master Korolla lose her cool, but now she was dancing with her kin, around a confused bunch of wizards, singing " _The lost are found, the lost are found, balance and children again!"_

"Master Korolla," he asked, pulling the wookiee to the side, "why have you begun to dance like you were given a new bowcaster?"

" _Before we were found by the universe, we had healers who helped mothers carry children. A wookiee used to be able to have 4 our 5 pups if they wanted, but they were taken. We call them 'starglazed' because they were white, oh this is a joyous day!"_ she explained, resuming the chanting and dancing, only stopping when Harry stepped forward to speak to her.

"I'm sorry, but we need to connect to our home, but if you'd like we can tell your kin we found you, and bring them home."

" _Kashyyyk owes your people a great debt, so I name you Friend. The last time a group was named friend, we built them a world city, Coruscant."_ barked Korolla, causing the Jedi to gasp, knowing that if the wizards asked, the wookiees would wipe out all life in the galaxy to meet their demands.

"Nothing that drastic is necessary," replied Harry "Perhaps we can become trading partners, we'll open a gate to your world and in exchange you can teach us about the universe's technology."

Korolla roared acceptance, causing the rest of the wookiees to roar and the Jedi to breathe a sigh of relief.

"As interesting as this is" said Hermione, gaining Harry's attention, "I believe we have a gate to build?"

"I hope our little idiots have managed not to get into to much trouble." said Ginny, bringing a smile to Harry's face.

"Let's get this show on the road!" said Ron, rolling up his sleeves and raising his wand.

Together, the wizards began to chant the beginnings of the spell, a gate of stone slowly appearing in front of the group. "Mundi porta specimen" After it had faded into existence; they shouted "Mundi porta, PATENTIBUS!" With that, a glowing blue energy shot from their wands, and filled the space in between the gate for a moment, before clearing to show a field where a group of Wizards were waiting.

Walking through, the world delegates gasped as their cores expanded and filled, bringing new magic into their bodies. Harry walked to them, hoping they had been productive when he had been gone.

"How'd preparations go?" he asked, "are we ready?"

"All of the magical world is packed, literally, so I hope you have good news." said Jon, the rest of the group murmuring in agreement.

"Well, the planet is big enough that we'll never grow to big to fill it," said Hermione "and it's ley lines are straight and grid like, so no problems there."

"I was talking to a couple of the wookies, the magical animals here mostly resemble our own, and the plant's are the same. Our creatures should fit in happily here, except for the giant featherless roc's I've heard about." sai Neville, causing Olivia to perk up.

"Finally, the Jedi only want the land around the Jedi temple, mostly for training. I'm going to go to Coruscant to intimidate the Senate they have, while you guy's setup here." said Harry. "I think we should split up who does what, so here's what's going to happen. Abiyoye, your people are the most connected to the earth, so you'll head the farming with Neville's help." They nodded, heading back through the portal to start gathering workers. "Fen-Wu, your people are renowned for their magical architecture, so go crazy and build us a magical wonderland." Fen-wu smiled, already planning how she would take advantage of this situation. "José, I want brazil to create our school of magic, work with Hermione to combine basic knowledge into grade levels, and advanced classes for specialized magics. The courses need to include muggle schooling." José grinned and started through the portal to the heads of the different magical schools. "Jon, you get to go crazy over warding the planet, and collaborating with Ron to start the Auror force and Army." Ron and Jon joined the others on the other side of the portal. "Olivia, find Charlie Weasley and round up as many magical animals and you can, and explain to the other sentient races what's going on. Luna, head directly to the Starglazed with Master Korolla." Luna walked with Master Korolla through the portal and apperated away, Olivia simply jogged through and called Charlie. "Finally, Hera set up our wizarding government, there's no need for nationstates, we lost that after the golden age." Hera nodded, walking to the heads of the wizarding governments to begin the long task of negotiations.

"Well, I think you covered anything, shall we go?" asked Ginny, taking her husband's arm.

"Yes, let's shake up the galaxy a bit." said Harry, heading to the Jedi's ship followed by two of said Jedi.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (/) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took them two days to reach Coruscant, during which time Harry spoke with the Jedi council. Although they didn't fully trust his people yet, they were willing to wait until a face-to-face meeting to hold judgment. As they landed, Harry dressed in his most formidable wizarding Robes. Black and accented silver, lighting seemed to flash as he walked, storm clouds brewing from head to rear. Ginny was little better, her robes were blood red, with clashing swords and spells flying over her bosom.

"This way to the senate building" said Obi, ogling Ginny for a moment before Qui-on smacked his head. "They are expecting delegates from a stars system hoping to join the Republic, and have cleared their schedule to meet with you."

Harry was to fascinated with the city to bother listening, watching the flying cars and alien species, and was enthralled by the droids he saw rolling or walking around. "How much do you think for one of the cute little ones" he whispered to Ginny, pointing out a domed trashcan with a single eye.

"They're relatively expensive, they were discontinued after they were found to be a bit, independent." said Qui-gon, happy to see his friends were enjoying his home.

"We'll have to get one" said Ginny, grinning as one decided to fly over and whistle at them, twirling it's head and beeping in excitement. "I think this one likes us" she said, patting the blue chrome head. "What's your name?"

It whistle a couple times, then projected 'R2-D2' in the air above it's head. "Why can't you speak if you're advanced enough to project pricturess?" she asked, as they neared the senate building. R2 whistled angrily then projected a picture of a drunk man drawing the plans for the droid, forgetting to add a voice box.

"There you are!" a black man raced over to the droid, pulling him along after him. "Her highness was worried she lost her droid, come on." They saw him lead the droid over to a lady with asian looking attire, who then went into one of the doors lining the hallway they stood in.

"Your's is farther up." said Qui, leading them up a level and through a door leading to a huge chamber. Many floating disk's hovered around, people arguing with each other from each disk. Many docked as they saw Harry and Ginny enter the room and a podium rose in the center of the room. "If the delegate from the new planet would come forward," said a fat blue alien, "we can begin to deliberate on whether or not to let you join the Republic." The Jedi left, and Harry and Ginny floated near the center of the tubular chamber.

"Citizens of the Republic," said Harry, his voice carried over the speakers "I, Lord Harry James Potter, have come on the behalf of my people to ask for a seat on the senate, which will be filled for the time being by my wife Lady Ginny Molly Potter." he wen on to explain the basics of magic, the other sentient beings on their planet, and how they were discovered.

"If there are any questions, please step forward now." said the blue alien, who was apparently the "Chancellor."

"The Trade Federation demands to know how we can trust these 'magic' users, and why they could help the Republic." the representative from the Trade Federation sat back, hoping to enjoy the show as these newcomers were torn apart.

"Why don't we show you," said Harry, happy he had planned for this circumstance. Summoning a gate to the new world, he brought through Hermione as the collective assembly gasped at the show of power. Instant teleportation was thought impossible, but across the galaxy! "I'll also show some of the power magic can offer" said Harry, raising anti-lying wards. "We just invented these, try lying to your neighbor." He grinned, as the delegate he was questioned by was unable to say a single thing, the entire assembly by now was fully listening to him. "Finally, let's expand the place a bit, shall we?" Said Harry, taking a precharged crystal from Hermione and doubling the size of the chamber. "To our friends, upgrades to ships, gates to other worlds, all of this and more are possible. Imagine trade ships able to carry a hundred times its maximum capacity, with no change to fuel use. To our enemies," he paused, and looking at the Neimoidian "We offer nothing. We are peaceful and support the light, but push us and you'll find we can destroy your worlds with a thought and a wave."

He looked around, happy to see most of the delegates nodding and looking at him with respect. Only a few looked at him with hunger, and Harry marked them down as untrustworthy in his head. "So, can we join?" He asked. With a resounding vote, his disk slid into the space next to the Asian-looking queen, as his planet joined the Republic. "What is the name of the planet, for the public record?" asked the councillor, silencing the uproar the vote had caused.

"It is," Harry paused, "the planet Emydrin"

 **Hope you like the chapter, like, review, dislike, don't care. Hope you come back for more!**


	6. Chapter 6: Mages Allegiance

**Alright, next chapter! To respond to ChocolateTeapot, I'm very impatient, if this was not already apparent. I will, however, explain as I go. I own nothing, except for Emydrin. The show start;s again!**

"Well", said the chancellor, marking the name down in his ledger, "Now that all the pleasantries are over, let's get down to the real business."

"What do you mean 'real business?" asked Harry, a little perturbed at how easy it was to join this Republic.

"In a thousand years, there has never been a planet we have turned away. Now, however, we need you to choose a position within our government. As a starting planet, it is suggested you watch a couple meetings, then have your delegate decide where to align your interests. There are two main parties, the Jensen l,ead by Naboo, who try for progressive change and peace through democracy. Then there are the Seti, led by the Banking Clans, who believe in a strong military, and hierarchy. So far the Senate is equally controlled, but with your vote we become unbalanced again."

"The wizarding community is famous for it's alignment to change," said Ginny, stepping forward. "We have always been happy to remain out of other's control, and have no wish to be beneath another. We will remain neutral, and vote for our best interest's."

"So you wish to isolate yourself from both groups?" asked the Naboo delegate, who had hoped to bring this intriguing new power into her fold.

"No," said Hermione "we wish for partnership, and equal rights in a council. The party that gives us this, is more likely to gain out allegiance."

"Why should we try to win over these upstarts, why should we believe they mean us well?" asked the Neimoidian. "They should be begging us for a chance to join us, not be declaring term's!"

Other planets from both parties agreed, causing many whispered conversations over whether or not this planet deserved their partnership.

Harry sighed, seeing a show of their power was needed to gain respect. He noticed the representative of Naboo wasn't one of the naysayers, and decided to use her planet as their test subject. He directed their booth over near to her, causing the whispers to stop.

"Lady of Naboo," he asked "perhaps we could show how much a partnership with us could benefit your party? I invite the leader of the Seti to watch as well, as we show you another one of our 'trick's'."

She nodded, as did a Muun in a higher level. They both floated their stages closer to the new planet, as they pulled out sticks from their pocket's.

"May we take a sample of each of your memories, so we can create a gate to your homeworlds?" he asked, again receiving nods from the two. Hermione walked up to the Nabooian senator, and Ginny to the Banking clan's. Harry raised another Gate, and cancelled the charm on the first one. Using the two strands of white the girl's had pulled from the delegates, he opened them again, one shimmered to a lush palace, and one to a darkened hall. The respective delegates entered their gate, a while later coming back leading their leaders.

"My senator told me a wizard had joined our senate." said the Muun lord, "I would not believe him, but this 'Gate,' as he called it, was interesting to say the least. I am lord Bengal, and I hope a trade agreement will be benefiting to us both."

"I agree with my fellow leader" said the regal looking Lady of Naboo. "I am Queen Amidala, and I hope trade and friendship can be found between our people."

"I thank you both for your time, we can not send delegates, as we have n ships, but I will see what our council thinks" said Ginny.

They nodded, and headed back through their portals, which closed as soon as they were through.

Harry smirked, seeing the Neimoidian seemed to be choking as he realized the potential business he had lost. "I believe that is all I am needed for, ask Senator Ginny if you have any other questions." He then turned and apperated with Hermione to the outer doors, leaving a slightly annoyed wife to be bombarded with trade agreements.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (/) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I've never seen a single person that's been able to get the full senate's attention for more than a minute." said Qui as they headed for the temple. The group hopped into a speeder the Jedi had waiting, and Obi piloted the ship towards the Temple. Harry and Hermione were impressed by the temple, much larger than the one on their planet. THey landed, and were met by two other Jedi, one black human male, and one small wrinkled house elf.

"Master Windu, Master Yoda" said Qui-gon, bowing to the master Jedi. "These are the representatives of the planet Emydrin, where we built our new temple. Lord Potter and Lady Weasley are here to talk the the High council, and decide their allegiance."

"I thought it would take a couple months before the temple was finished." said Master Windu, a little puzzled by his fellow Master's comment.

"The wizards finished what would have taken months within a minute, the temple is ready for Jedi to move in" said Obi, happy to see the slight shock on Master WIndu's face.

"We thought a gift to our new friends, in exchange for the planet, was in order" said Hermione, ever the diplomat. "We have much more to offer, but I hope that is enough for now."

"Spoke with Master Korolla, I did." said Master Yoda, drawing their attention. "Your service, she told me of. Grateful, we are. Come come, the council awaits."

Harry and Hermione followed behind the Jedi, looking around the temple in amazement. Hundreds of Robed Jedi strode the halls, quietly walking or chatting with a friend. In the distance, a group of younglings were practicing their saber skills, the flask of blades drew Harry's eye. As they headed to one of the corners of the temple, they then got into an elevator, which brought them up to a lobby, beyond which was a round room where other Jedi were seated, along with a couple projected Holograms.

Yoda and Master Windu took their seats, and the first meeting between Mages and Jedi began.

 **Hah, a bit of a cliff hanger but I'm tired, so I need Camembert and Cookies before I can write again (cudos if you figure out the meaning.). Comment, like, troll, just don't expect me to respond to trolls. See you next Week.**


	7. Chapter 7: Magic and the Force

**So, hello all, and I am sorry this post took so long, but I am still in testing season, and I'm going on a trip where there's no signal this weekend and I'm gone for two weeks. This will be my last post of a while. I'm sorry it's been 4 weeks, and it'll be two more weeks, but I really had to focus on school! Anyway, I'm going to do a longer chapter for you guys, get ready for plot twists and have fun reading!**

 **P.S: I know this isn't the full high council, but I needed a smaller cast, so this is it for now**

"The high council will now receive delegates from the planet Emydrin, Lord Harry Potter and Mrs. Hermione Granger" said Windu, sitting in one of the two open chairs in a circular room. Harry looked around at a small gathering, a Jedi with tentacles for hair, another that resembled a giraffe crossed with a human and splashed with white paint, and another houself –like creature. There were also the projected images of a human with a abnormally large head, and a alien with weird eye-goggles.

"Hello Jedi Masters," said Harry, bowing as Qui-gon had taught him. "I'm honored that the high council was able to convene and meet with us at such short notice, and we hope this gift will help strengthen the bonds we share through Magic."

With a gesture, he a assortment of strange vials and boxes, all of which floated and landed at the feet of the Jedi Grandmaster. "Master Yoda," asked Harry, "do you wish to own and use a wand, the tool which we have used since the days of Merlin himself?"

Master Yoda chuckled softly, wondering how a piece of wood could do so much. "Honored, I am, in the trust you give to me. Intrigued by this 'wand,' I am."

Harry took that as a yes, and began to float blocks of wood in front of the wizened Jedi. "Reach out in the force, and find the one which connects to you the most."

Master Yoda nodded, and expanded the force in the direction of the wands, but then faltered. He sensed a strange energy coming from the wood, seemingly exuding the force. One seemed to sing to him, and he choose it above the others.

"Beech, one for those who are wise beyond there years." Harry knew that beech were also famously tolerant, so his hopes for this meeting went up as well. Next, he floated many vials, keeping the darker ingredients to the back. "Now, from these reach out, and find your match."

Yoda searched again, and found to his horror traces of the dark side in some of the ingredients. Deciding to ask later, he chose the one that called to him, a silver hair, glowing softly in it's vial.

"I shouldn't have expected anything else," sighed harry, taking the vial from his hand and slowly extracting the precious ingredient. "Unicorn tail hair, taken from the leader of the herd of the forbidden forest. Only those aligned with the light can control a wand from such a pure creature."

Hermione, while the council watched Harry with unabashed interest, had set up a small warded circle, were Harry headed to now. He started weaving his wand, mumbling small phrases here and there, and slowly a glow started to surround him. Wands held a lot of power, so this was a very tricky thing to do in front of the council. One wrong move, and one of the four spires of the Jedi temple would be blown off the map.

Harry suddenly stopped, and slid his wand into his sleeve. Then, he grabbed the wood, and started to shape it, feeling out a shape that was surprisingly small, only five inches long. Finishing that, he waved one of his hands and the unicorn hair seemed to glow brighter as it neared the empty wand. Harry took the two pieces, and with a flash of light, he was done, holding a finished wand in his hand.

"Five and a half inches, fairly swishy, unicorn hair." Harry presented the small wand to the Jedi master, who studied it for a moment. It was smooth, except for groves of white that had appeared on the side, like vines from the base to the tip. He then looked at Harry, as did the rest o the council.

"Well give it a wave," Harry said, smirking as he remembered the mast time he had heard that. Master Yoda complied, and jumped a bit when a few balls of pure light seemed to erupt from the end of his wand. They orbited him, like planets orbited the sun. The other Jedi were astounded, fascinated by this unusual show of the force.

"A wand focuses our magic." The council refocused on Harry, who started to speak again. "we have used different magical foci throughout the centuries, but wands are the most popular at the moment. We use spells, or spoken word to chose what we want our magic to do. For example, 'Lumos,' is used to create a source of, light, while 'Nox' is used to extinguish one." He quickly demonstrated, and then pressed on. "We'll send a list of spells ofr you to try, but for now we have other things to worry about."

The council sat back, as master Windu stood. "We understand your people have moved to the location of where we planned to have a temple, a place that was meant to be hidden from the galaxy. We are not suggesting that you not live there, but how will you keep our involvement there a secret?"

Harry thought for a moment, as the council waited for his response. "I have been talking with the council of my world, and we believe that there are two options we can use. One, we put you under a modified fidilius, that would hide your presence and the presence of the temple from those who seek to harm you, or we do that and also have a place where you can be seen, another temple that would be a decoy to any that looked for you. I'm leaning towards the latter, seeing as then you could still walk around and people wouldn't question why so many Jedi are on one planet."

The council seemed to like the idea, as did Windu. Harry had one more thing to talk about though. "While we will let you hash out the details, we would like to discuss another potential deal. We are always looking for new ways to use magic, and your brand is especially powerful in battle. In exchange for training for our military in the use of lightsabers and some of the force, we would like to ally ourselves with you and your order. We would be able to provide Kyber crystals, which are used for wards back home, and aid in the protection of the galaxy."

After Harry's statement, as would be expected, the masters immediately began freaking out. "Why in the world would we give up the secret of a lightsaber, that is strictly for Jedi use!" shouted Master Tin, which created more off and uproar. "The Wizards could be a huge boon to us, who knows what they could do for the galaxy!" argue master Plo-Koon. Harry sheepishly joined Hermione at the side of the room as the debate continued. "I hope you didn't just start a diplomatic incident" whispered Hermione, watching the Jedi masters as they started to settle down, looking to master Yoda.

Calmly, he began to speak. "Never seen this before have we. Offer us many things, they do. A small price to pay, I think is the lightsaber." He turned to Harry. "Agree, I do to your terms, but a few of my own, I have. Only after working with Jedi, wield a saber will they. Access to your knowledge of the force, I ask. Intrigued by wands and your 'magic,' I am."

Harry bowed, smirking slightly at the pained faces he saw in some of the other members. "I'll agree to those terms. And as such, I have here something you may find useful." He drew from his robes a sheet of paper, listing their terms and their status as allies. It outlined what they would be able to do and not do to each other. "If you sign this, any who call themselves Jedi or aurors, as well as members of our government cannot break this deal. This bargain is fulfilled by magic, so nothing can break it, unless it is decided by our leaders to do so. All you have to do is sign."

Yoda took the quill from Harry's hand, and signed his name, startled by a tingle he felt on his hand as the green ink marked the page. Harry explained, "The quill uses the users blood, a old and powerful magic." He signed as well, red ink joining the green on the page. When he lifted the quill from the page it glowed a brilliant gold, and popped out of sight. "It'll have given you a copied for your record, and returned to our vault for safekeeping" Harry again explained to the startled Jedi. "Now, unless we have anything further to discuss, we really need to get going." As the Council watched, Harry and Hermione again repeated 'Mundi porta specimen' and a Gate rose from the floor. With a final 'Mundi porta, PATENTIBUS' and a blue spell, the portal wavered, and opened to the field where the Jedi temple stood.

Harry and Hermione bowed, and walked through the gate, leaving behind a greatly awed group of allies.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (/) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry was happy to see how far along the Wizards had gotten in his absence. They had decided to build their first city on a island that lay on the intersection of the planets strongest lay lines. Whether because of the feng-shui or the strength of the wards, the city was built in a perfect circle. On the outside lay the farms where the magical and muggle crops were found. Harry saw a group of wizards planting on one side of the circle and harvesting on the other. The next ring held the domesticated magical creatures, alongside the cows, sheep and other important animals brought for food or comfort. The next ring in sported a vast expanse of estates and apartments, each seemingly transplanted from earth. Harry was amused to see the Potter family Estate bordering the Weasleys on one side, and the Malfoy's on the other. Harry knew that would only end in trouble, but resignedly walked on.

Harry and Hermione were glad to see Ginny running up with Harry's kids in tow, each seemingly intent to reach him first. Lily won, although Albus and James weren't far behind. Each smacked into their father, sending him tumbling down again into a heap of giggling limbs. "What have my little rascals been up to then?" asked Harry, playfully fending off the attacks of his children.

"Mama got me a snek!" said Albus, proudly showing Harry a magical coral snake, to Harry's shock. "He talks to!"

" _I certainly can talk, but not one of you idiots except my precious can understand!"_ Harry quirked a eyebrow, and was about to respond to this rude snake when he got shocked again. " _Don't insult people who can't understand you, meanie!"_ hissed Albus, much to Harry's shock and Ginny's amusement.

James and Lily were momentarily distracted by this, asking their five year old brother to ask the snake all kinds of ridiculous questions as Ginny walked to Harry. "It seems that parseltounge runs in the family," she said, shocking Harry out of his trance. Turning, he saw that Hermione's lips quirked, the way they did when she finally revealed vital homework information in Hogwarts.

"You knew!" Harry accused, shocked hi friend had kept this from him.

"We only found out recently, and waiting for your reaction was worth it," replied Hermione.

Harry sighed exasperatedly, and turned toward the trio as he heard the snake become more and more vulgar and insulting to his kids.

" _Respect is earned in the potter household, and I suspect you have damaged what little you had,"_ he hissed. The shocked snake stopped its tirade against non-speakers, and Lily and James raced to his side.

"Mom gave me your old broom!" said James proudly. Harry cringed, looking at his wife, who was now clearly paying him back for leaving her in the middle of a bunch of eager politicians. She smirked, seeing he had caught on.

"Mommy got me a pet too!" said Lily, not wanting to be left out. "Her names Princess Butterflies!"

Harry was about to ask where this pet was when a giant owl swopped from the sky and knocked over Lily. Harry was about to hex the thing off her when she started laughing, as the owl seemed to be grooming her head. The owl was as tall as his six-year-old daughter, and seemed to glare at everyone but his owner. Again, he glared at his wife, and saw her smirking heavily.

"Sorry kids" he said, helping Lily to her feet. "I need to go into town before I come and see the house. Try and stay out of trouble?"

The kids glanced at each other, then at their father. He saw there was no way that was going to happen. He sighed, pecked Ginny on the cheek (to the disgust of his kids), and walked with Hermione farther towards the city center. They got to the shopping section next, and noticed many families preparing their kids for school. He was a bit surprised that the stuff they were buying was so similar to the old Hogwarts list, but he guessed there was a reason for it. He walked farther, past Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which had a line backing down the street even with the expanded room inside, and towards the central tower that housed the current government. It a giant traditional Chinese tower with many buildings and other smaller towers surrounding it. People walked, ran, and sprinted from one to the other, while messages shaped like fighter jets made of paper zoomed over their heads. Harry looked at the tower, thinking about what he had discussed with Hera over the holonet.

The Emydrin government was set up like the United States, with a few different rules. First, all positions were found using debate in a public forum, so people could see who they wanted working for them. Voting was mandatory, and not voting resulted in a year fine. Two presidents were chosen, so that if one was to do something that could harm the planet, the other could veto his decision. Finally, no money not use as pay was aloud to be given to candidates or members of the Government, as they were considered bribes. Personal holdings were frozen until their time in office was over. Harry was hesitant to completely lose any family seat he had, but knew that if the populace voted for it, the wizarding council could be reformed.

Hermione nudged him, breaking him from his reverie. "The Wizengot is waiting for us. You ready?" Harry nodded, and followed her into the golden doors of the tower. As they passed through they swung shut. On the outside, a picture had been inlaid in the gold. The crest showed A phoenix with its' wings stretched out, a wand and a olive branch held in each claw.

 **Hope you enjoyed it, it took me a while to make. Comment, share, like, give me a PM. See y'all next week!**


	8. Chapter 8: Consuls and Pirates

**Sorry for the long wait, but summer school work (Extra credit, yay) and other such activities left me with less time than I usually have. However, I have a couple new ideas, so this could get interesting. Let's a-go!**

As Harry stepped into the vast open hall, he couldn't help but be impressed by what he saw. The chamber was huge, smaller but similar to the coliseum in structure. On the top were many rows of seats that were filled by any witch or wizard who decided to enter the debates that were going on. Lower down, a second ring of 42 seats surrounded a podium where the arena would have been. On that podium Jon was proposing the budget for the newly formed Auror Army. Harry was about to sit in the visitors section when a claxon rung, the sound originating from where he stood. The entire assembly turned to look, silence falling as Harry awkwardly stood there.

"Harry!" he turned to be assaulted by an overenthusiastic Luna, who had seemingly appeared at his side. Neville followed behind, smiling as Harry tried to extract himself from her hug. "Congratulations on the treaty with the Jedi Consul Harry!" said Luna, which caused Harry to pull away from the hug, having finally managed to get her to release him.

"Consul?" asked Harry, resigned by now to the surprises that seemed to be lining up.

"Ah, another thing I forgot to mention: said Hermione, happily leading them towards the inner ring of seats. "A vote was held in your absence and, along with creating the Gov., Hera had you and another candidate voted to the consulship. I don't know who the other Consul is though."

At that Luna and Neville glanced at each other, then at Harry. By now the session had resumed, and they soon reached a section of the seats that were a bit fancier than the rest. In the middle of the 42 seats sat two thrones, and on one of the two thrones, sat Draco Malfoy. By now, Harry knew that the gods were just messing with him.

Draco smirked at the incoming party, drawing a groan from Harry. "Happy to see me Consul Potter?" He said, gesturing to the second throne. Harry noticed a laurel sat on his head, and another was placed on the seat where Harry was to sit.

"Do I have any say in the mater?" he asked, knowing already what the answer was.

"Not really, the votes were taken by accessing the general mood of the person when they entered the booth, and the candidates they liked the best were given their votes. For some reason many people liked my work during the hunting of the planet killers" replied Draco, lazily flicking his wand and drawing a crown on Harry's head.

Harry was un-amused, and replied with devil horns for Draco, who for some reason seemed to like them, and conjured a pitchfork and red cape. Sighing at his, associate's (not friend yet) antics, he settled back and put on the laurel. He immediately jolted back up as a flow of information planted itself in his brain. The goblins were given mining rights to the asteroid field in exchange for goblin-made Armor and weapons for the Army, plans for a shipyard were being reconstructed by techno mages to allow for magic in spaceship design, a wookie colony had been set up on the nearest continent. Harry gained all this knowledge and more within a minute, and when he came out of the haze he was kneeling with Hermione and, to his surprise, Draco holding him up. He sat down heavily in his chair, feeling a massive headache beginning. Draco grabbed two pills and a glass of water from a small table set up next to Harry.

"Take them" he said, giving them to Harry. Harry looked at Draco distrustfully, who sighed at his expression. "It's not poison Potter. It's Advil, the laurels are a pain the first time. Believe me, I know"

Harry sighed, and inhaled the pills and sat back, resigned to his fate. 'This is what happens when you save a group of people to many times, I guess.'

-V-

 **5 Years Later**

Harry sat up, waking from a unusually relaxing nights sleep. He yawned, pecked Ginny on the cheek and walked to the window. There, he looked up, smiling as he saw the giant floating **W** in the sky. 'Say what you will, the Weasleys keep to their branding" he thought.

The twins had decided that, on top of their pranking shop they wanted to work on ships. By now, harry had learned not to question them, and gave them access to the shipyard. To his surprise, they, along with Hermione found a way to run ships on magic. Using this, the Emydrin now had one of the most succesful trading armada in the galaxy. Mostly the export of choice were potions, or magical appliances. As;dfj a

Harry was about to head back into his house when sirens sounded from the wardstones. Harry paled, as this meant the wards wern't going to be able to hold for longer than a couple hours. Grabbing his cloak, he rushed past a very irate wife and rushed towards his closet, apparating as soon as he grabbed his staff and laurel. He appeared into the office he shared with Draco, where his fellow consul and Ron were waiting for him.

"It seems Jabba has had enough of our interference in his crime empire" remarked Draco dryly as he pulled up a hologram of a armada jut outsid the atmosphere. "His bounty hunters have concentrated fire on the city, and have aready surrounded the golbin minning station. Our home guard pilots are protecting them and the shipyard, and the distress beacon has been sent out. The rest of our fleet should be here soon."

Harry sighed, silently berating himself for setting them up for this. After the planet had been introduced to te outer rim, many pirates and smugglers had tried to use their planet as another base of operations. Luckily, the intent based wards had only let those in that had no intention of hurting the inhabitants, whih at first was very few. After this was brought to light, many people on the run from crime lords like Jabba took refuge on their world. Harry at first had tried to stop this, but had realized this could be used to their adavantage. He had set up a system where refuges who passed a veritaserum test were allowed to stay on the planet or gate to another where they could let they heat die off. Harry made sure Emydrin profitted, and contracts for free service were written each time a crimminal assed through. These could be anything from learnng political secrets or gaining a shipment of rare jewls. Although not striclty legal, it was a great booster to the econemy, and some of those secrets were very useful. Draco had learned about an army of clones from a bounty hunter named Jango, who now lived with his son in their Capital (and only) city New London and worked as a Auror trainer. Sadly, this was now coming back to bite them in the rear.

Harry singled out the command ship, then turned to Ron. "Can the Aurors portkey to the Capital ship?"

"Yes, but we need to change their magical signature so that they can pass through the wards."

"Are the auxilary holding back the full power like planned?" asked Draco, seeing that even with the small squad the Auorors were easily keeping the bounty hunters at bay.

"Yes, and we haven't suffered a single casualtie" said Ron proudly.

Harry and Draco confered for a moment, then swung around, facing Ron."Alright," they said, "This is how were gonna handle it…"

 **And done! Alright, see you guys soon…ish, maybe, hopefully…**


	9. Chapter 9: Seige's End

**I'm back, sorry for the long wait but from now on expect a chapter at least once a month. See first chapter for disclaimer**

Bib fortuna was having a bad day. First, Jabba asked him to attack EMYDRIN of all places, now considered the silent power in the outer rim. There had been raids on this planet before, and none of them had been successful. Now, some energy shield larger than any he'd ever seen before had survived five full minutes of the entire fleets full firepower! Well, except for the ones attacking the two stations in orbit of the planet. He shook his head thinking about that particular failure. He had sent some of his best pilots to attack the shipyard that was Causing so much trouble.

As soon as the Emydrin shipyard had been completed, a revolution overtook the galaxy. Because the hyperdrive in the mages ships were combined with altered portkeys, they were able to go directly to their location, instead of following the mapped routes everyone else had to use. Using this, the Jedi had managed to get past every blockade previously inaccessible to them, and help world's that before relied on Jabba, the Trade Federation or the Banking Clans. Although, for some reason only the Trade Federation and Jabba were angered, the Banking clans seemed happy to let these 'Wizards' do as they pleased.

Bib returned his attention to the battle, cursing as his ships were systematically taken out as his ships were destroyed by their fleet. He was startled by alarms coming from the console, and one of his aids ran to him. "Master Fortuna, one ship from the surface has come right to the edge of the force field. It's the Slave I." Bib cursed, he wondered where Jango had slunk off to. Now he worked for these scum?! "Concentrate all fire on that sector, kill that traitor" he growled. No one betrays Jabba the Hutt.

/-/

Harry watched as Ron and Tonks got their group ready to board the Capital ship. He didn't like staying on the sidelines, but Being consul had some downsides. He had the wonderful job of overseeing the mission, and entering as backup or to talk to the leader. Ron saw his face and laughed at hi friends familiar expression. "It's not that bad Harry, you get to put the fear of Merlin in them when we're done doing the hard work." Harry glared at his friend, then returned his attention to Jango.

"You ready?" Jango scoffed, looking at Harry with disdain. "I could out fight these Hutt-lovers with my hands tied behind my back, let alone out fly them. I don't see why we have to use a fidelius charm for this rabble." Harry grinned, then turned to the Aurors. "This is a simple stun and capture mission. Their weapons will only hurt you if you let your shields down. So, basically, this is a training-level mission, don't fuck it up." They chuckled good naturedly, then held onto their badges, and popped out of sight.

/-/

Bib Fortuna, the unfortunate fellow, had now had it up to here with these damn wizards. Their shield refused to drop, and any ships that tried to go through it suddenly appeared in the asteroid field, half the time in a asteroid. He was thoroughly pissed, but now he eagerly watches the ship about to leave the safety of the shield. He was distracted from his vigil by alarms ringing, signifying a breach in the capital ship. "Sir, we have intruders on every deck, and reports are coming in of.." The aid gulped, knowing his master would hate this. "Wizards. They have taken every deck except ours in a matter of minutes. They are headed here now."

This, thi was troubling. Bib gulped, they had planned on wiping out the wizards from space. Now, it seems the tide was turned. "Sir!" He turned back to the gunner, who looked disturbed. "The ship beneath the shield, it, disappeared. What do you mean it disappeared, cloaking tech on a ship that small? Impossible!" Bib roared, his already white face turning losing more of it's color.

"You'll find we don't always don't make sense, Bib-fortuna." He swiftly turned around, abou to draw his blaster, when it was forced from his grip. He saw all his guards lying still on the ground, still. In front of him, one of the most feared and respected humans in the galaxy. "A quick fidelius was a good plan in hindsight. Now," Bib-fortuna gulped as Consul Potter somehow had a comfy armchair appear out of thin air," Why don't we talk about your surrender."

 **I hope this is pretty good, all the bad comments and abuse for a long silence is necessary, but I needed time to get into school. I know it's short, sorry. So, See you guys.**


End file.
